I Don't Expect You to Understand
6th Box: I Don't Expect You to Understand (わかってもらおーなんて思ってないよ, Wakatte Moraō Nante Omottenai yo) is the sixth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Zenkichi explains Hakoniwa Academy's policy on scholarships and scholarship students, and notes how scholarship students teaming up (like in the case of the Swimming Club) are quite a rarity. Aso announces the second event of the competition to be a three legged race in the pool. She goes on to announce the scoring, with first place winning fifteen points, second place thirteen points, and so on. Last place gets no points. She then asks Shiranui what she thinks. Shiranui replies it's so stupid it's great. She then gets serious and recognizes that logically, the Athletics Club should win. Even so, she's going to put her money on the Swimming Club and the Student Council. Waiting for the second event to start, Medaka is approached by Nabeshima, which asks why she isn't participating. Medaka responds that doing so wouldn't make it much of a team competition, and points out that Nabeshima is doing the same. Nabeshima goes on to talk about the Swimming Club, mentioning that they will do anything even for only a penny. She talks about Yakushima in particular, claiming that she admires his raw talent, but that she can never tell what he is thinking. Kikaijima approaches them from behind and tells the pair that she never expected them to understand what the Swimming Club are thinking. She does tell Medeka and Nabeshima what the Swimming Club wants is a pool full of money: their dream is to spend a full day swimming in it. Nabeshima appears somewhat startled, while Medaka makes no comment. Before the race begins, Akune tells Zenkichi that even if they are the event's organizers, that is no excuse to hold back. Zenkichi says he understands, and will match his pace to Akune's. Akune expresses his pleasure at having such a good underclassman, and the two shake hands. Aso declares the start of the second event, and Akune and Zenkichi both begin struggling with one another to get ahead, but manage to move into the lead despite this, much to Aso's shock, Shiranui's amusement, and the Track Team's chagrin. Isahaya and Aso are both surprised to find the Swimming Club in last place. Aso questions Shiranui as to why, and the other girl explains that even an all rounder like Yakushima would need about twenty-five meters to match Tanegashima's speed. With the preparation complete, Yakushima apologizes to Tanegashima for making him wait, who tells him it's not a problem. The two then begin swimming with their legs tied together, shocking everyone with the exception of Shiranui, who explains that Tanegashima is the fastest in the swimming world, and that Yakushima should be praised for keeping up with him. The pair easily takes first place, with Aso announcing as such, as well as that the Track Team came in second, and the Student Council came in third because both members did not finish at the same time. Zenkichi thinks to himself how dangerous the Swimming Club's strategy was. He then narrates the third event, eel catching, in which Nabeshima manages to capture nine eels, Kikaijima manages to capture thirteen eels (maintaining the Swimming Club's position in first place), and Medaka fails to catch a single eel because of her intimidator skill; the event was designed to give the Student Council a loss. At the end of the third event, the Student Council is in seventh place overall. Zenkichi notes that the Swimming Club is going to win, just as Shiranui predicted, before asking Akune what the last event will be. Akune tells him that Aso will be deciding it, so as not to give the Student Council an unfair advantage. The Swimming Club confronts Zenkichi and Akune, with Tanegashima aggressively reminding them that the Swimming Club's funds will be increased by three times for outscoring the Student Council. When Zenkichi asks him if he could at least pretend to have fun, Tanegashima brushes him off, insisting that money makes the world go round. Medaka appears behind Tanegashima and preaches to the Swimming Club that something horrible must have happened to them to turn them into such gold diggers. Zenkichi notes that it has been awhile since they have seen Medaka's Proof of One's Worth #1, while Akune is seen swooning. Medaka promises to reform the Swimming Club to the point that they will give all of their money to charity, to which Tanegashima haughtily dares her to go ahead and try. Meanwhile, Aso cannot decide what the final event should be, she asks for Shiranui's input, who decides on the final event herself. Waiting for the fourth event to start, Zenkichi and Akune are seen as the horse supporting Medaka, with Zenkichi in the front and Akune in the back. When Akune questions this set up, Zenkichi reminds him that he lost the game of rock paper scissors. The Swimming Club's horse is comprised of Kikaijima as the lancer, Yakushima in the front, and Tanegashima in the back. Aso addresses the assembled clubs, before turning the explanation of the challenge over to Shiranui. Shiranui explains that the challenge is a regular cavalry battle: two team members hold up the third, who is wearing a headband. If the headband is taken or the person wearing it falls in the water, then the team losses. However, to give the teams with fewer points a chance, Shiranui throws in an extra rule: points are given out based on the quality of headband stolen. The first place team's head band is worth sixteen points; second place's is worth fifteen, and so on. After hearing Shiranui's explanation, Aso exclaims that the higher ranking teams will be targeted by everyone else, to which Shiranui agrees. Zenkichi, proud of how his friend Shiranui is stirring the competition up, shouts "I love you Shiranui!" to which Shiranui replies "Yay! I love me some me too!", as onlookers think that it's disgusting how well the two of them get along. Medaka punches him on the top of the head, telling him that she doesn't care who he says he loves, but he better not lose sight of his purpose as a member of the Student Council. Zenkichi questions why she had to get violent, as Akune looks on in wonder. Tanegashima asks Yakushima what they should do. Yakushima tells him that they have forty-eight points and the Student Council has thirty-three: if the Student Council gets their headband, they will be in first place. However, if the Swimming Club takes the Student Council's headband, they will have a fifteen pint lead on the Athletics Club, who are in second place. Even if the Track Team gets the headband of the Orchestra, who are in third place, the Swimming Club will still be fine. Yakushima deduces that the rules were not made to give the lower ranked teams a chance; they were made to force a dual between the Swimming Club and the Student Council. Kikaijima declares that they have no reason to face the Student Council head on, and suggests instead that they take the headband of seventh place, thus gaining an extra point on their lead. Yakushima agrees with Kikaijima when she states they have no reason to fight, and he suggests they get going. Overhearing the Swimming Club's discussion, Medaka challenges them to fight head on, promising that she will teach them that there is something more important than money. Tanegashima thinks to himself that she better stop talking, as saying there is something more important than money is taboo to Kikaijima. Kikaijima loses her temper, and tells the other two she will take that "stupid girl" down. Yakushima can only timidly agree with her, while Tanegashima has nothing to say. Aso counts down to the event's start, before declaring it begun. As the Swimming Club and the Student Council clash, Aso asks Shiranui whether the two factions are evenly matched. Shiranui replies that while Medaka is stronger than Kikaijima, Tanegashima and Yakushima have better teamwork than Zenkichi and Akune. Locked together with Kikaijima, Medaka tells the Swimming Club that they really are something else, and that she really likes people like that. Kikaijima angrily reminds her that she called them money zombies. Medaka explains that she called them money zombies because they have so little respect for their own lives. She begins to bear down on Kikaijimia, telling the other girl that she is not letting them off the hook for saying that money is more important than their lives. Kikaijima tells her to shut up, and explains the horrid pasts of her and her teammates, and goes on to say that she would gladly give up her life for money: anyone would be sad if they were to lose their wallet or purse, but on one would care if they died. Hearing the reasons behind the Swimming Club's obsession with money, Zenkichi thinks to himself that while Medaka was right about the members having tragic pasts, hearing just how horrible they actually were isn't even funny. With a sudden burst of strength, Kikaijima manages to push Medaka off balance. As Medaka falls, Zenkichi throws his floaters into the water. Yakushima thinks to himself that it is a shame they weren't able to get the headband, but that with the Student Council out of the way, the other teams won't pose a threat to them. Kikaijima is shocked to find however, that Medaka is somehow standing on the water. Medaka chastises Kikaijima, telling her that even if their luck hits the depths of hell, that is still no reason to throw their lives away. She goes on to say they have just earned something very expensive: her wrath. Aso expresses her amazement at seeing Medaka seemingly stand on water, while Shiranui is seen eating without expression. Aso is still more amazed when she realizes that Medaka is actually standing on Zenkichi's floater. Zenkichi declares he does not care about the outcome of the match, but what the Swimming Club are saying really pissed him off. He tells Medaka to go get Kikaijima; he isn't sure about water, but in midair, Medaka is the best. Medaka leaps at Kikaijima, knocking her off balance. As the pair fall, she tells Kikaijima that a wallet can be picked up, but a lost life can never be replaced. She goes on to say with a cute face that, if they died, she would be sad, before kissing Kikaijima to prove that she loves her. As everyone else stares on in shock, Zenkichi thinks to himself that this is Medaka's third ability, the rare Overflowing Love. As both girls land in the water, Aso declares the Swimming Club disqualified as well. Shiranui tells Aso after both Medaka and Kikaijima go into the water, that because Medaka technically did not fall into the water before taking Kikaijima's headband, the Student Council just scored sixteen points. After this clarification from Shiranui, Aso also announces that the Student Council is now in first place. Medaka gets out of the water carrying Kikaijima, telling the Swimming Club that that match was something money can't buy, before handing Kikaijima off to Yakushima. Tanegashima accuses her of being crazier than they are, and that even if they lost, they are not going to change the way they live their lives. Medaka tells him they don't need to change their lives, as long as they pursue money like normal people and without throwing their lives away, then that is enough. In fact, she thinks their dream of filling a pool with money is grand, and when they do it, call her so she can join them in swimming in it. She tells them that dead trees bear no fruit, and to take care of their precious teammate's life. She then walks away to join Zenkichi and Akune. As Kikaijma regains consciousness, she asks her teammates which is more important, her or money. Tanegashima adamantly insists that money is, to which Yakushima agrees, reminding her not to be led astray by Medaka's influence. Kikaijima then asks which they like more, her or money. Yakushima and Tanegashima share a look, before both tell her that they like her more, at which she tearfully tells them that she likes them more than money to. Aso announces the end of the swim meet, and that the winners are Nabeshima and the Judo Club, much to everyone's surprise. Aso goes on to reveal that while the Student Council and the Swimming Club were caught up in their soap opera, the Judo Club managed to stead all the other teams' headbands, racking up a total of a hundred and three points. Nabeshima confronts Medaka, telling the younger girl that using dirty methods to win against clean opponents is how she always wins, but that she will be waiting for Medaka so that she can beat her head on. Medaka admits that Nabeshima's ploy was nicely done, while everyone else thinks that Nabeshima was surprisingly cool about being cheap. Zenkichi narrates the ending events, explaining that the Judo Club got the funding, but that Nabeshima gave some of the money to other clubs anyway. Zenkichi thinks to himself that Nabeshima makes no sense to him. In the Student Council room, Medaka decides that the event was a success, though the upperclassmen were not pleased about the use of personal funds for a school function. She goes on to say that she has gotten a Treasurer to prevent such a thing from happening again, and introduces Kikajima as the Student Council's new treasurer to Zenkichi and Akune. Kikajima tells Zenkichi and Akune that if they waste money, they will feel her wrath. The boys are both stunned to see her again, and when Medaka explains that they are renting her out from the Swimming Club for $3.00 a day, they both think that is surprisingly cheap. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Kouki Akune #Nekomi Nabeshima #Kizashi Yuubaru #'Gunki Itoshima' (flashback) #'Yutori Chikuzen' (flashback) #'Myouga Unzen' (flashback) #'Garaharu Ushibuka' (flashback) #'Shigusa Takachiho' (flashback) #'Royal Hirado' (flashback) #'Mizou Yukuhashi' (flashback) #'Kei Munakata' (flashback) #'Kenri Noogata' (flashback) #'Youka Naze' (flashback) #'Oudo Miyakonojou' (flashback) #'Itami Koga' (flashback) #Umumichi Yakushima #Mogana Kikaijima #Sotsu Tanegashima #Tanzaku Aso #Hansode Shiranui #Judo Club Member With Pigtails #Judo Club Member With Ahoge #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Isagi Isahaya #Aria Ariake #Mahibi Moji #Habataki Hyūga Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Medaka stands by the pool while conversing with Nabeshima. In the anime, she sits in a lifeguard's chair. *In the anime, Yuubaru is seen participating in the third event. He was not present in the manga. *In the anime, Medaka dresses as an eel during the third event. She did not do this in the manga. *In the manga, Medaka punches Zenkichi in the head after he declares his love for Shiranui. In the anime, she kicks him. *In the manga, the Swimming Club has already formed their horse while they discuss how to handle the final event. In the anime, they instead have the discussion outside of the pool. *In the manga, Medaka stands on just one of Zenkichi's floaters. In the anime, she stands on both of Zenkichi's and Akune's floaters. *In the manga, Medaka leaped directly at Kikaijima. In the anime, she stepped on Yakushima and Tanegashima's faces before hitting Kikaijima. Category:Episodes